


won't live here

by featgod



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Merman Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featgod/pseuds/featgod
Summary: in this universe, isak is a merman.





	

The sun had long crept down the horizon, leaving a thick dark haze to take over the sky. Small glimmering dots were covering the bleakness, and the circled full moon had set a mark by itself, as it stood up there in all its pride, as the brightest of the lights. As dark as the night was, and as gradient as the moon was - it reflected on the surface of the stilled water, making it seemingly iridescent. It was 3 AM, and still at this time of the night, the small ripples had yet to end their endless job of kissing upon the shore. There was a soft breeze grazing over his pale skin making him shiver as it created small bumps. He rubbed the palm of his free hand over the exposed part of his forearm, while carrying his shoes in the other, cursing himself for not having brought his hoodie with him. It was supposed to have been spring by now, but the seasons always seemed to linger around for a bit longer than they were welcome to. A cigarette hung from his parted lips, as he looked for the particular spot on the beach he had become particularly fond of. His feet sank into the sand with every step he took, and once he had reached the large rock at the end of the beach he dropped his shoes next to it, before crawling up to sit on the large mass.

As he waited, he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his lighter, before lighting up his cigarette. By the first exhale of the smoke, he could feel himself sinking into the calming atmosphere, and he let his eyes flutter shut. Another small gust of wind rushed passed him in that moment, and he shivered once again, taking another puff and exhaling. He had come to terms with the endless exhaustion he felt with everything, but for some reason he always seemed to find peace on the beach. For one reason, really. Just then, he could hear small splashes from afar, then coming closer and closer, and even though he tried, he couldn’t hide the small smile forming on his lips.

“Even?” Said the small tentative voice, and he could feel the familiar excitement form in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy in the water. His blond curly locks were wet sticking to the porcelain skin of his face, his cerulean eyes were wide and curios and as always a smile spread across his face, mirroring the one on Even’s. He was close to the shore, too close to be floating in the water, so he had to rest in the soft sand, the upper part of his tail visible. Under the moonlight his tail nearly looked like the color of his eyes, but he could never quite tell.

“Isak?” Even teased, and managed to make him smile even more, because that was somehow possible. Isak looked down at his hands for a moment as a blush spread on his cheeks, and he splashed his tail in the water.

“Why do you always come here?” Isak asked, in genuine curiosity. Even only shrugged a little, taking another drag from his cig.

“I was considering going for a little swim.” He said playfully, and caused the merman to squint his eyes a little, and before Even knew it, water was being splashed up on him. It wasn’t a lot, but enough to wet his jeans. He feigned offence, and raised his brows as he looked at Isak, who only giggled.

“You don’t know how to swim, you told me last time.” He pointed out.

“Well, maybe I just like coming here to talk to you.”

Once again Isak blushed at that, it was dark, but he could still see the way the rose tint dusted his cheeks.

“You’re not even going to say it back?” Even questioned with a small laugh taking a small drag and exhaling, laughing a little harder at the way Isak scrunched his nose up.

“I would be lying. I don’t really appreciate the way you take up all the space on my beach.” He huffed, but he could barely keep his face straight for more than two seconds before the both of them burst out laughing.

Even squished the bud of the cig out on the rock, folding his hands in his lap as he looked up into the bleak sky once more.

“You’re not sad today, are you?” Isak questioned, and swam a little closer to the shore, till his torso was out of the water, glistening as it was hit by the dim light. Even only smiled weakly and shook his head.

“I’m not sad.” He hummed, and reached into his pocket to pull put a folded piece of paper. He rolled up his jeans, before hopping down from the rock, letting his feet dip into the water as he walked closer to Isak, and kneeled down to hand him the paper.

“I- uh. I made something for you.” He told him. He felt his heart do a leap at the way Isak immediately grinned widely, grabbing the paper out of his hands, before beginning to unfold it. He looked mesmerized as he let his eyes scan the paper, and the smile didn’t falter the slightest.

“In another universe.” Isak read from the paper, and noticeably tried to hide the smile by biting into his bottom lip.

“I drew you with the green jacket I wore. The one you said you liked.” Even said, pointing to the drawing of Isak sitting in the window frame in Even’s bedroom. It was supposed to be the both of them sitting and listening to music, surrounded by the mess of old records and clothes in his room. Isak was silent for a few moments, before looking up with an unreadable expression.

“I want to be with you- I don’t know how- I just want to be with you, like this.” He whispered as though he was scared of someone hearing. Isak looked that at the drawing again and gulped. Even sighed, and brought a hand up to cup his face gently, smiling at him.

“Can we- can we do the thing again? Kissing?” Isak asked, and looked up at him with some sort of desperation. Even nodded slowly before leaning in to place his warm lips against Isak’s cold ones. They were plush and soft, and as their tongues clashed, Even completely forgot the space around them. His mind was completely empty, and even the moon and the billions of stars didn’t matter to him in that moment. He could only think about chasing the euphoria that only Isak could give him.

As they pulled away they were both breathless, and Isak smiled a little as he handed the drawing back to him.

“In another universe.” He murmured, and Even could only nod weakly at his dismal words.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts, id love to hear them <3


End file.
